


be a doll (and sing for me)

by petitlionhomme, wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because you known Sing would definitely have one, Blowjobs, Gunplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, face fucking, not necessarily underage since Sing is 16 and Ash is 19 but, proceed at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Every boy his age had crushes. Although, most didn’t crush on blonde gang leaders that were handy with guns.But, you know.It be like that sometimes.OrSing has a particular kink that Ash is more than happy to indulge in.[Day 3: Gunplay]





	be a doll (and sing for me)

Sing saw guns everyday.

It came with being a gang leader. Everyone carried guns. It was just how life was. And if you weren't packing, you were at least hearing it. So, guns weren't unusual. 

No, what was unusual was his fascination of a certain blonde gang leader.

He couldn't help it! He was sixteen, the worse time of life that was full of confusing hormones and acne! Or at least, that's what Lao told him. Besides, Ash Lynx...was an experience. He commanded a room full of people with few words and he was strong. Ridiculously strong. Sing could still remember how they first met, Ash pinning him to the floor with a gun to his throat. It had been the start of many....messy nights for Sing. It led to the habit of him watching Ash's hands and blushing when he held a gun. It was frustrating. 

It was exhilarating.

Sing always managed to look away in time and pretend that didn't just think about Ash pinning him again and pressing a gun against his skin. He thought he was doing a pretty good job. 

Until that night in the alleyway...

* * *

 

 “What the fuck are you doing?!” Sing shouted, pressing his back against the brick wall as if that would make a difference. Ash simply smiled at him, causing shivers to go down Sing’s spine.

“I see you watching me, kid. You ain’t exactly subtle,” He purred, stepping forward and keeping the gun trained on Sing. Sing grit his teeth, wishing he had his weapon on him. Not that it would’ve made a difference but it would’ve made him feel more secure.

Ash, as if sensing his unease, cooed at him. “Aw, relax. I’m not going to hurt you, princess.”

Sing glared at him, ignoring the warmth on his face at the use of the nickname. “Oh really? Then why are point a loaded gun at me?” He snarked. Fuck, he should’ve listened to Lao.

Ash tilted his head to the side, as if he were contemplating. The mischievous glint in his eyes, however said otherwise. “You like watching me. I notice. I notice a lot of things. I even notice how red and fidgety you get whenever I have a gun in my hand,” Ash explained, pressing the barrel of the gun against Sing’s cheek. Heat coursed through his veins, making Sing’s heart pound faster. He felt so lightheaded.

Sing let out a shuddering sigh and glared at Ash. The blonde simply smirked at him.

“Get that gun out my face.”

“I don’t think you want me too.”

And before Sing could retort, Ash closed the distant between their mouths and pressed their lips together. Sing froze, not believing what was happening.

_'He’s kissing me holy shit what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-'_

A soft tongue, almost velvety to he touch, grazed his lips and Sing let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Ash smirked against his lips. “Good boy,” He mumbled, pressing his mouth more firmly against Sing’s and covering his body with his. The boy would’ve melted into the kiss if it weren’t for the cold metal still pressing against his skin.

“A-Ash, wait-“ Sing said, breaking away from the kiss and leaning away from the gun. Ash regarded him silently.

“If you want to stop, you should say something,” He said, stepping back and giving Sing room to think. Sing immediately hated it, wishing to feel the press of Ash’s body against his own. He bit his lip nervously. Ash’s eyes flickered down to his lips for a second before returning to his eyes.

“I need an answer, Sing. I’m not moving otherwise,” Ash said, his voice stern and eyes shining with an emotion Sing couldn’t name.

Sing’s eyes darted nervously around the alleyway. The idea of doing something like this in public had Sing’s nerves on fire. It was an overwhelming rush but a rush he welcomed. Ash wouldn’t have initiated something like this if they weren’t well hidden enough.

Well, Sing hoped he wouldn’t.

Eying the gun in Ash’s hand and feeling the beginnings of arousal stirring in his gut, he knew his answer.

“Ash, please,” Sing begged, not even caring how desperate he sounded. He's wanted this for so long and he's finally getting it. Sing believed that warranted him being a little desperate. Ash smirked at him and motioned with the gun. "Good. Now get on your knees for me, princess," He ordered, his tone not too different from the one he used on his boys. 

Sing could already feel himself getting hard in his jeans. He nodded and walked over to Ash, kneeling. He looked up, waiting for further instructions. Ash raised his hand to run his fingers through Sing's hair, combing through the strands gently. Sing nearly closed his eyes in pleasure and squeezed his thighs together, seeking to relieve some of the pressure in his groin. Ash let out a low hum before tugging harshly at the strands. Sing gasped and tilted his head back. Blinking, he stared up at Ash in confusion. 

Ash stared down at him steadily. "I would hope you know what to do, princess. Or do you need me to tell you?"

Sing blushed and shook his head. He's seen enough pornos to know where it was going. With a trembling hand, Sing palmed Ash through his pants. The girls in pornos did this to tease. Plus, Sing needed to hype himself up a little bit. This would literally be his first time seeing a cock in real life and in a sexual context. 

Ash's eyes fluttered shut. His grip on Sing’s hair softened but he didn’t let go. Sing swallowed as he continued to palm Ash’s cock through his pants. Sing licked his lips. He wondered what Ash would taste like.

Feeling bold, Sing pushed up the hem of Ash’s shirt with his other hand and began kissing his abdomen. Ash sucked in a breath and Sing smiled faintly. Opening his mouth, he traced the faint silver scars with his tongue. Ash made no noise but he tightened his grip on Sing's hair again. "I suggest you do something better with that tongue, princess," Ash warned, pressing the gun against Sing's skull. Sing couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. Ash stared down at him steadily. 

"You wanna be a good boy for me, don't you?"

Sing jumped a little, squirming and wanting. "Y-Yes."

"Then unbuckle my pants, sweetheart."

 Heart racing, Sing tried to calm his racing thoughts as he undid the button on Ash's pants. 

'Fuck, I've never sucked a dick before what the hell am I doing! What if it's small?'

Oh, god, that would definitely make Sing go soft.  Ash didn't really radiate Small Dick Energy but you never know, especially with white dudes. 

However, as Sing pulled Ash's pants down over his hips, he soon realized that wasn't the case. 

'How in the FUCK am I fitting this in my mouth?'

Ash was hard, obviously so. Sing couldn't help but stare as he held it in his hand. Ash was cut, pretty typical in the pornos Sing has seen, and was slightly paler than the rest of Ash's skin. The head was nice shade of pink that was nearly red, Sing couldn't help but find appealing. Unsurprisingly, Ash kept himself trimmed and his hairs were indeed blond.

Ha. He'd definitely have to tell Eiji about that later.

The gun, slightly warm from being pressed against Sing's skin, nudged his head. Jumping, Sing looked up at Ash who looked a bit impatient. "It won't bite, princess. Just pretend you're jacking off and give it a lick," Ash instructed, pushing Sing's bangs away from his forehead. The boy trembled with a new feeling of vulnerability. Sing stared at Ash’s dick, glancing up at him once more. Steeling his nerves, he pressed a hesitant lick to the head as he slowly pumped. Ash made a noise of approval and Sing wrapped his lips around the head, sucking while his hand that had sat wrapped around the circumference of it  pumped more steadily and firmly. Warmth filled Sing's chest when he heard the way  Ash groaned softly in the back of his throat. Sing squeezed his thighs together, rocking his hips and trying to get off as he pleasured Ash.

It went on like that for a few moments before Ash gripped the back of Sing’s head, the gun pressed roughly against his temple as he pushed his cock in. Sing gagged, pressing his hands against Ash’s hips to stop him but the click of the safety stopped him. “Don’t stop, princess, your throat is so.. tight," Ash moaned. Sing whimpered, drool running out around Ash’s cock and down his chin, his eyes glistening with tears as Ash began to slowly fuck his throat,  who relished in the sounds of Sing’s gagging and choked off whimpers and moans.

“Good boy, fuck.. Sing.”

The teen whimpered and Ash moaned louder, the vibrations creating a more than pleasant sensation up his spine. His thrust came faster and harder, the head hitting the back of Sing’s throat every time, his breath coming out faster.  
The gun slipped a little, pressed closer to Sing’s own neck where he tapped against the front. Sing's pulse jumped and he whimpered around Ash's cock. Ash stared down at him and bit his lip. He was quite the sight, he thought, the sight of pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock and choking did things to Ash. He bit his lip, thrusting sloppily into Sing's warm mouth. Fuck, he just wanted to ruin this kid...

Ash's orgasm slammed into him forcefully, catching the blond by surprise. Sing sputtered around his cock, grimacing. The taste of cum on his tongue was strange, especially when it went from the thin precum to thick sperm filling his mouth abruptly and without warning. Ash pressed in hard, holding Sing down and forcing him to swallow what he could of his cum. Sing gagged and jerked, trying to move away but Ash was stronger than him. Moans poured from Ash's lips as he continued to thrust languidly before completely stopping.

“Good, good boy, Sing. I'm so proud.”

With a shameful moan and a mouth full of cum, Sing came in pants. The boy shuddered and gasped around the cock in his mouth. Ash, panting and flushed red, stroked his hair and kept him pressed against a groin until he stopped shaking. Once Sing relaxed,  Ash let go of his head and the boy moved back instantly. Coughing, Sing wiped cum from the corner of his mouth and lifted his head to glare at Ash. "You ass, you could've choked me," He rasped, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded. Ash let out a chuckle. "Not really. But that would be a hard one to explain to your brother, huh?" Ash asked with a sly grin. Sing rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fuck you. Don't mention my brother in a situation like this," Sing replied, not wanting to think about his brother and Ash's animosity. What Lao didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Ash tucked his gun back into his jeans and kneeled down in front of Sing. Sing jumped, wincing slightly at the feeling of cum in his pants. Ash cupped his cheek, his thumb pressed against his bottom lip. "You're so cute," He mumbled, causing Sing's eyes to widen. But before he could say anything (it's not like he could've anyway) Ash stood and offered the boy his hand. 

"C'mon. I'll take you back to my place to change and then we can go out for some food."

' That sounds a lot like a date' Sing's mind offered unhelpfully. He roughly shoved the thoughts away, blushing. It wasn't like that! This was just....fuck, Sing didn't know what this was. 

But he refused to look stupid. So, clearing his throat, Sing took the offered hand and gave Ash a small grin.

"Sure. But I pick where we eat."

Ash laughed and Sing's heart fluttered. "Sure, kid." Ash conceded, giving Sing a genuine smile. Sing gulped. 

Oh, he was fucked.

 


End file.
